Family
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Sequel of "Home". Thalia is thrown back into Narnia, happily reunited with Edmund. But with her comes her brother... with Jason comes, joyful moments, laughter and revealed secrets about Thalia (to her great displeasure). But difficult consequences will occur after arrival: War is coming. Again. Edmund and Peter suspect that the cause of the past wars are Thalia and Edmund.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey! I have decided to make...**

**A SEQUEL!**

**It's called "Family".**

**Percy, Annabeth etc. will be mentioned often and talked about: I have decided their fate; how's marrying who, so on.**

**A new character will be added in this fanfiction...**

**Jason!**

**And this is a romace/adventure fanfic...**

**I'd be overjoyed to hear your thoughts on what's going to happen.**

"Thalia?" A voice said, pulling me out of my dream. The dream had been weird and confusing, as so many dreams were.

"Thalia?" the voice repeated. Someone was now shaking me gently, causing my thoughts to get blurry, the final trails of my dreams disappearing.

Sitting up rather quickly, with my eyes still close, I hit my head onto something. My eyes opened and I quickly got blinded by the sunlight. I blinked a few times, and quickly scan the place, while reaching for my sword.

"Are you OK?" a girlish voice asked. My head snapped in that direction, seeing four familiar faces.

"Lucy?"

A crazy grin spread onto her face and she leapt onto my bed to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

I was back. I was back! A big smile appeared onto my face as I stroked her hair.

"How old are you know?" she asked, pulling of the hug but still sitting on my bed.

"I'm 18."

"Good! That means you can still date Edmund!"

My jaw fell as my face turned red.

"Why you little-

All four the Pevensie's laughed.

"Thalia?"

"Jason!"

An unstable Jason was at my door, looking lost and confused.

I shot up but then quickly sat back down.

"OK… that was a bad idea." A searing pain shot through my sides, back and legs. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my jaw and held back the scream that was threatening to come out.

"Thalia, are you Ok? You're doing the pig face." Jason said.

"Gee thanks Jason. No I'm not Ok. So not only I'm in pain, I now also know that I look like a pig."

"Sorry."

"I can hear that smirk Jason."

"Love you too little sissy."

"I really, really, really hate it when you say that. I'm still older than you! Even if I got turned into a tree!"

Everybody burst into laughing except for me.

"It's not funny." I said, finally opening my eyes and glaring at Jason. "Give me a sword and I'll show you who's older." Another surge of pain occurred from my side. I gently rubbed it and mumbled, "But maybe not right now."

"Careful, Thalia. You shouldn't be making up duels. You're getting much too old and weak to do that." Jason said sitting onto my bed.

"Respect your elderlies." I mumbled, lying back down.

"Maybe you should to the introducing, Thals."

"Alright." I said not bothering to open my eyes. "Everyone, Jason. Jason, Everyone."

"Hardy-har-har. Real funny Thalia."

"Ok, ok, ok. You just can't give your grandma a break, can you?" I said, playfully slapping his arm. I sat up.

"Alright. Everyone, this is Jason, my younger brother. He's 15 too, Lucy, but sorry, he's taken." I smirked at the sight of her blushing. Revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. "Jason, this is Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter. They are the kings and queens of Narnia. By the way Edmund, what happened to your forehead?"

Edmund was profusely rubbing his head.

Glaring at me, he answered, "You."

"Oh!" The evidence dawning onto me. "Gee, Edmund, you have a really hard head."

"Sorry." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, hate to pop your bubble, but what's Narnia?"

I pulled my brother up and pulled him gently towards the window.

"Remember when you asked what had changed me?" I said hugging him from behind, as he looked down at Narnia. "What had made me more care-free, happy, and friendly?"

He nodded. I leaned my head on his broad shoulder.

"This is it." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: S'up faithful readers? So I know I started quite abruptly this new story. So I just wanted to make sure that I was clear that this is a sequel, and if you haven't read "Home"… well… good luck.

Thalia POV

I woke up confused but soon remembered yesterday's events. Jason and I had been walking in the forest and next thing you know I'm in Narnia. I had been having an awful day: I had just learned that I would be wearing a dress to Annabeth and Percy's wedding. Before, Camp Half-Blood was a dress-free place, and Narnia was the only place where such a torture was indispensable. Now I was forced to put up with those…. Those agony machines everywhere…

I sat up, and screamed. Leaning on the door frame was none other than Edmund.

"Gee! You will never learn will you? I'm telling you, one day, I'm going to kill you! Don't come in my room! Even in 2014, most people would rather not be seen in their PJs and with a bed-head!" I yelled out of indignation.

He tried very hard, to the point of turning red, but burst into laughter. After a few minutes of laughing (to my expense), he sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't try to hug me. I'm pissed with you, if your majesty hadn't noticed." I said, pushing him away. I pouted and glared at him.

"Even you were trampled by a thousand enraged centaurs, I'd still think you were beautiful." He said with chuckle and leaned down for a kiss. I quickly slammed my hand onto his lips to stop him.

"Hmmgrshhh." He said crossly.

"Well excuse me, that's not a worthy pretext. If you're going to defend yourself, do it properly. I mean honestly, how am I supposed to trust you now? If I look like a zombie and then ask you if I look ok, you're going to tell me "Oh, you look fine honey" when I look absolutely horrible? Do you even have a functioning judgement? What if you absolutely despise me deep down inside, but because of your malfunctioning head, you think you love me? You would be miserable! Miserable, Edmund! And you wouldn't even know it! YOU WOULD THINK YOU WE'RE HAPPY!" I said, shaking him towards the end of my speech.

He shook his head.

"Thalia, sometimes the way your head works scares me." He said, scrutinizing my face.

"I love you too." I mumbled grumpily, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I know. So. That's Jason? He looks very different doesn't he?"

"Of me? Ya. Even our character is. Though we both value the same… values. Wait, no, let me rephrase that. We cherish the same things. No, that's not good either, because that would include people, and he cherishes Piper and I don't. Well I do, but not that way… because you know, I cherish you. What I mean is-

"I got it, Thalia." Edmund said, laughing lightly. He sighed and hugged me with one arm as he brushed my hair with the other.

"I'm glad you came Thalia."

"Me too."

(A/N: Make you glad you came ,lalalalala…. Sorry. Sometimes songs just pop up into my head like that.)

XxX

When I entered, Jason chocked on his eggs, snorted, swallowed and laughed.

"Oh, get over yourself." I mumbled crankily, hitting the back of his head.

The reason he was laughing was because I was wearing a Navy blue dress with a silver belt. He was the only one to notice my black boots under the long skirt of my dress.

"Oh come on, you got to give me a break. This is the first time I see you in a dress! I just can't wait to get to camp and tell-

"You're not going to tell anyone, or I will personally kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Love you too little siss."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

So I have decided to make this voting thingy-ma-bob. I want you guys to propose a nickname that Jason and Edmund would use for Thalia to annoy her.


	3. Percy and Annabeth

Hey you guys! Long-time no see…

I've just finished all my exams! Please cross your fingers for me that I passed…

Quite honestly, I've been having troubles with Math, lately, and been getting almost no restful sleep.

Anyway, enough with my life story, here is the chapter! Starting with Thalia POV.

_I walked towards a light, bringing further away from Cair Paravel. The more I walked through the forest, a sense of confusion and loneliness overwhelmed me. A great sadness weighted on my shoulders more and more with every step._

_I knew I was doing something which was going to cause a lot of pain to a lot of people, but for some reason, I had to do it. Why? I didn't know why? What was I supposed to do? I didn't know…_

_A roaring crowd was a few feet from me. Not being able to distinguish the sounds, faces, or smells, I walked into the center._

I woke up with a gasp. Every time I got this nightmare, I woke up a little further down the story. A new part of the story was added. The last time, I hadn't seen the crowds. I had no idea who's future, or past I was seeing, but I got re and more worried each time I had this dream, I felt like I needed to stop whatever fate this person was going through, because quite frankly, it didn't seem very bright…

"Thalia? Are you all right?" From my door, Jason peeked.

I smiled to my brother. "I'm fine. Come in."

He walked in slowly. He looked so young and sweet.

But then there was the fact that he was taller than me, he was robust, and a hard six-pack.

Ok, so only sweet.

Jason proceeded into cuddling in my bed… and stealing my blanket and covering himself with it, leaving me to freeze.

Ok, not sweet.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

(The Next Morning) Jason POV

I walked down the halls of Cair Paravel. Being in Narnia came as a shock for me: I was like in a dream; a trance. Thalia had told me the way Narnia functioned, about Aslan, the history, and her story in Narnia. Even though I should be curious about Narnia, the only thing I thought about was when I went back to Camp-Half Blood.

I missed everyone, especially Piper.

I walked to the Library of the castle planning to spend some quiet time. On the way inside, I bumped into Edmund, making the stack he was holding tumble down the stairs. He caught two or three, but the rest fell on the ground. I ran down the stairs and started picking them up.

"Sorry. It's my fault. I keep bumping into people." I said while leaning down to pick up the books

"It's alright. I've been clumsy more than usual today."

After a moment of silence, I finally said words that had burned my lips, weighed on my shoulders, and I constantly questioned.

"So you Thalia's boyfriend, huh?"

Edmund laughed.

"I've been waiting for that for a while…" he said, mostly for himself. "Yes, yes I am."

I smiled.

"How difficult is that?"

"Very."

"I heard that Edmund!" Thalia said crossly, popping up out of nowhere.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on Thals, you know you're not easy. And, knowing that is the case, don't you think it proves that he loves even though you're a brat?"

"Good try Superman. But you won't be saving the day today. Or Edmund, in this case."

"Oh, well I tried, Pinecone-Face, or should I say, Sparkles…"

"That's even worse than Sparky!"

"Pinecone-Face? Sparkles?" Edmund said questioningly.

"Nicknames from Camp." Thalia grumbled.

"I like Sparkles. Well then," he said nodding, "Jason, Sparkles." He said, walking away with his stack of books.

Thalia threw her arms to the sky and sighed noisily.

XXX

(During Supper) *this part is for EthanSonOfNeptune*

"So, how's your family back in Camp?" Peter asked, in between two bites of mashed potatoes. (I just thought that Peter was the kind of person who would like mashed potatoes… I'm weird…)

Thalia and Jason shared a knowing smile.

"Percy and Annabeth are getting married!"

Susan smiled, Peter looked surprised, Edmund chuckled and Lucy squealed.

"How did he ask?" Lucy asked excitedly

Jason laughed.

"He brought her to the Grant's Tomb. They spent a great day, but towards the end, Percy was really nervous. Annabeth noticed and stopped him right in the middle of the street, to ask him what was wrong."

"In the middle of the street?" Edmund asked.

"She thought he had seen a monster or something." Thalia explained patiently.

"And Percy proposed right there and then. They were surrounded by traffic and honking cars, but as soon as he got on his knees, everyone around started clapping."

"So Percy-like." Thalia said with a laugh.

Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought of it!


	4. Leo and Reyna

Extremely Important A/N: Hi! I'm doing a kind-of-important change in the story. I decided to take out any romance in between Lucy and Jason: I was planning to make Lucy fall for Jason, and then Jason choosing Piper over Lucy, and then Lucy being sad and yadayadayada. Well good news: I'm not doing it.

I was really tempted to completely take Jason out of the story, but I'm to lazy, and the nickname thing wouldn't work.

So he's going to stay.

Though he will almost not be there.

Edmund POV

"So?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Bad news. The spies spotted them."

"How are we going to work this out?"

"No idea."

"Do you think this has something to do with Thalia and…"

"Yes. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's their fault."

XXX

Thalia POV

"_No… no… NO!" I murmured in my sleep._

_The person I had been dreaming of had now gone through the forest and into the crowd. They had reached the middle of it, were stood a figure, holding a stick in its hand. I could hear sneering and comments, but I could make no link in between them and what was happening._

"_You thought they would save you…"_

"_They care for themselves, not for you, you filthy…"_

"_Who's going to save you now, huh?"_

_The person stretched her arm towards the figure and then_

"THALIA!" Edmund yelled out.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, grumpy to have been waken up.

"You don't want me to come in when your still in sleeping mode, but yet, you don't wake up when I'm at your door."

"You COULD just wait for me to be ready."

There was a silence when I almost fell asleep again.

"Touché." He sighed. "Can I come in? Please?"

I sighed. I looked in the mirror: Messy hair, no make-up, pillow marks on my cheeks, and worst of all, in my red and black shepherd-checked shorts, my black t-shirt that read: "Laugh and the world laughs with you, snore and you sleep alone."

I lay back down. If anyone saw me like this, they would be scared for life.

"Come in!"

Edmund walked in. I glared at him, and chuckled. He sat down next to me, and started absent-mindedly stroking my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and thought of us. We had an interesting relationship: We had loved each other with no end for months, until we were savagely ripped away from each other. But we were almost all expecting it, and we were prepared. Once separated, we learned to not grief over our loss, but cherish the memories we had made together.

Then, a few months later, reunited. We were obviously going out again, but we both knew we were thinking about what was going to happen next: Were we going to be pulled apart again, and then reunited once again? Because if that was the case, I couldn't continue this relationship: I wanted something stable. But even if we knew for sure that was how our relationship was going to turn out, I probably wouldn`t have the guts to break up with Edmund. I loved him so much.

Edmund caught me looking at him and smiled down at me. He looked happy, though he seemed bothered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing…" he said, looking away.

I sat up and gently turned his face towards me with my hand.

"Don't lie to my face, Edmund Pevensie."

He simply smiled tightly and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's just some problems. Nothing we can't work out. Don't worry about it." he blurted out.

"M`kay." I murmured. I didn`t really believe him, but if he didn't want to tell me, that was fine. He didn't have to. I was going to find out eventually, anyway, no matter what it was.

He pulled back a bit and smiled to me.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No a bit. You're a bad liar."

XXX

Edmund POV

"…You're a bad liar."

I cringed. I couldn`t tell her we thought it was their fault. She would feel bad, and then she would get pissed. There is no actual proof, that they were causing it. And I wasn`t _totally _lying… I mean it WAS a problem. And we could work it out… maybe. Like 0.01% chances of making it. The only part I was lying about was that we shouldn`t worry about it.

XXX

We all sat in the living room.

"Thalia? You know Leo?" Lucy asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had been reigning for an hour or two.

"Ya." I said, only mildly surprised that she asked about Leo. The little I knew about Leo and his tragic past that I told The Pevensies had gotten Lucy quite fond of Leo.

"How is he now?"

"You should ask Jason. There closer."

"So?" Lucy asked, turning to him.

"Well… I don't know… he's still Leo. He's bad at flirting, he's funny, and he has death wish, as usual. The proof is that he risked his life every time he saw Reyna. He was constantly annoying her; flirting with her… you get the point. Reyna absolutely despised him; she tried to kill him at least five times… so naturally, now they're going out."

There was a moment of silence, and then we all burst out laughing.

So I decided to write at the end of all my chapters about what happened to some characters. Tell me who you want me to do next, and even what you want to happen to them.

Please please Review!

I will only post the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter. ONLY 5!


	5. Writer's block

**Dear Readers. I'm now experiencing a huge writer's block...**

**In the meantime, I've decided to write an other story. If I haven't come up with a good idea by the end of summer, I will put this story on hiatus, on delete the sequel.**

**I would really appreciate any suggestions, request, or ideas for this story. They will all be greatly appreciated.**

**After you've done that, and you absolutely hate me, here are some of my favourite Edmund Pevensie Fanfictions:**

**Rush- **Steinbrenner ( ** s/6636470/1/Rush** )

**Fidelity- **NeverTickleASleepingDraco ( ** s/6580827/1/Fidelity** )

**Heart of Fire- **Maddie Rose ( ** s/6360436/1/Heart-of-Fire** )

**Run- **letsstartapaintwar ( ** s/6205980/1/Run )**

**Choosing Grace- **clmzta83 ( ** s/5848836/1/Choosing-Grace** )

**Enjoy!**

**-lemonadelollipop**


	6. Anya Sharma

Thalia POV

"Morning!" Edmund said.

I had been fake-sleeping. When I had awoken, he was seating on my bed, by my side. He was looking the other way, so I had taken the chance to observe him. His chemise was pulled out from his pants, obviously coming from a meeting with a council. Worry lines creased his forehead and bags formed under his eyes. This wasn't a I-didn't sleep-well kind of tired, this was something-is-terribly-wrong-I-don't-know-what-to-do-Aslan-please-help-me tired.

When he had turned back to my direction I had shut my eyes quickly. He probably was too tired to notice that my breathing was shorter than supposed to for a sleeping being. He started stroking my cheek and kissed my nose. The next hour or so he had simply held my hand. I smiled discreetly at the thought that even when I slept he couldn't let go of my hand for a second.

"Boo." I replied, sitting up. I sat up rubbed gently on to the bags under his eyes. "What's this?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I've … just not been sleeping well." He said, taking my hand and pulling me in a hug.

"Why's that?" I said, daring him to lie.

Edmund sighed and shook his head. "Me and Peter -

"Peter and I." I corrected

Edmund half-smiled.

"Peter and I… kind of got in a… fight."

My eyes widened in surprise. Sure, Peter and Edmund had their occasional arguments, but rarely had a fight.

"A fight? Like a serious one? Like not about who ate the last cookie fight?"

Edmund chuckled and intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me closer, folding my arms behind his neck and then hugging me closer and putting his against mine. His head was burning with a headache.

"Yes a real fight." He said, closing his eyes tight.

"What about?"

He mumbled something around the lines of "not important" and "doesn't matter".

I rolled my eyes but let it pass.

He kissed me softly on the lips and untangled himself from me.

He walked towards the door.

"Edmund?"

He stopped.

"I love you. I hope you know you can tell me anything and everything."

He nodded. "I love you too."

oOo

I was simply in my room, when Lucy came in, screaming for me, as if the most amazing thing had happened.

Well, technically, it had.

For her, anyway.

But look at me, getting ahead of myself.

So when she came in screaming like a hyena, I was scared out of my pants, or should I say, skirts, and ran down the hall she had just sprinted down after telling me to follow her.

When I got downstairs, all I saw was Peter, Jason, and Edmund staring wide-eyed at a beautiful girl, Indian probably, who had beautiful silky black hair, caramel coloured skin, and big hazel-brown eyes.

And she was wearing jeans and a hoody.

"Hullo." I said after a moment of silence, smiling. "I'm Thalia."

"I'm Sharma. Anya Sharma."

**So as you can see, I have added a new character. If you look at the first few reviews of this chapter, you will see why.**

**Anyway, I know I posted an Authors Note saying I had a writer's block earlier this day, but I literally had no ideas for the past 2 weeks.**

**WHAT I WROTE STILL APPLIES. PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS, OR REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY.**

**-lemonadelollipop**


End file.
